


Just Desserts

by xXxBishopxXx



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Mikhail got fed up of Nikolai's shit, Mild S&M, Nickname, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxBishopxXx/pseuds/xXxBishopxXx
Summary: Mikhail is fed up of Nikolai causing so much destruction around the compound his platoon is training at, so he decides to deal with it the only way he knows how - with punishment.Nikolai gets his just desserts.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to think there is something seriously wrong with me for writing this sort of stuff. ._. 
> 
> *Sigh* This is what happens when you're bored and your gay ass brain goes into overdrive. :D
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. I write for fun.

Mikhail had enough. He did not know what he had expected to see upon entering the training grounds were a small number of his men lingered, but it was safe to say that it was not to witness Nikolai standing over a fallen Murphy - boot on his chest as he pinned him with his weight. A shark like grin marrying his face as his blue eyes went to slits to glare at the younger.

“You’re pathetic, Seeker – can’t even hold your own for five minutes.” The cocky Russian sniggered at his own comment, digging his foot in deeper, so much so there would surely be a bruise on the young boy’s chest in a short while.

Oh, Mikhail really had enough of this. The aggressive behaviour was causing nothing but friction in the platoon. That was something he would not have.

Carlos and Tyrell were cautiously standing by, both eager to remove the sergeant from his position but neither willing to get too close in fear of being his next victim.

The Captain was certain that even if all three charged at Nikolai they would not stand a chance of bringing him down. Carlos might, if Nikolai were worn down enough, it would sheerly be down to the fact that he had the bulk to contend with the coded silver wolf.

Mikhail decided it was time to intervene. Clasping his hand around the back of Nikolai’s neck, making the younger Russian’s eyes go wide in shock, he easily pulled him away – not letting go on his death grip. It mirrored that of a mischievous pup being held tightly by its scruff.

A hiss of pain left Nikolai’s far too arrogant mouth.

People never realised how immobilizing the action could be – even more so as Mikhail’s knuckles turned white – proving how much force he was holding the other with.

The sergeant could have escaped from the grasp, however, a quick elbow to the side in self-defence – but he did not make to do such a move. No. Instead, fingers brushed weakly against the captain’s hold, no where near strong enough to even attempt to pry them off.

_Good._ Mikhail hid his pleased smile. Perhaps his _pup_ was learning after all.

Paying no mind to the fumbling men he left in his wake as he dragged the silver wolf away, knowing full well none of the three who had witnessed such an act take place would dare say anything against him, or in aid of Nikolai – no, they would no doubt be hoping he got his just desserts.

And Mikhail planned on giving it to him.

Thankfully, the training hall was not far from his room, and they soon made it there without passing anyone to see Nikolai being pulled along like a good, _obedient_ pup. It was a pity, the captain thought, he would not have minded individuals seeing his pup so _willingly_ being held captive.

Mikhail did not wait for the door to be fully shut before releasing Nikolai, pushing him further inside his domain.

With a quick turn they stood face to face, the younger bending his wounded neck down to make eye contact, he may have been taller but height did not measure up when it came to the shimmering orbs which held emotion that could only resemble desire – reflecting in both their eyes.

Nikolai bit his bottom lip almost seductively, looking far too ravenous than what should legally be allowed, Mikhail mused as he watched him with deep intent.

“You know, Nikolai, I’m starting to think that you enjoy getting into trouble– just so I have to deal with you.”

There was a physical tremble. Only slight, and one that no one else had probably ever seen. Mikhail prided himself to be the one able to make his pup shiver which such delight merely from his words.

“What makes you think that?” Nikolai all but purred. It was plain to see the rise of arousal in the man’s slacks, getting off at being man-handled in front of others, though he would never dare to admit to such a thing.

Mikhail had to restrain himself from pushing the other down onto his bed and simply having his way with him. No, this was not the time. This was punishment. Even if the silver wolf did not know it yet.

“Take off your clothes, pup.”

The command was met with a step back and rushed handy work – fabric carelessly being thrown to the ground.

_‘So eager,’_ Mikhail chuckled. Silently observing as pale, smooth flesh was exposed to the warmth of the room. There was no doubt in his mind that his pup thought that this would be a reward of some sorts, oh how wrong the younger Russian was, unknowingly hurrying to bare himself.

“Now get on your hands and knees.”

Nikolai’s body was tense, oh so very tense as he slowly dropped down to his knees, placing each palm on the ground, and stretching out his body – more like a cat than a wolf.

Mikhail took great pleasure at the sight that lay so keenly before him. He ran his hand through short-chopped silvery-white hair, feeling Nikolai lean his head up into the touch, his fingers pressing down gently as they trailed over his still red-tinted neck.

A feather-light touch of his index finger made its way down Nikolai’s spine, feeling the ridges of bone as the younger could not help but arch his back in need – needing contact like he needed to inhale and exhale air for his lungs.

He was so touch-starved. Craving it. Any other time, Mikhail would have gladly seen to his pups most wanted desire, but not after his current behaviour.

With the removal of his hand came an almost shockingly loud whimper at the loss.

A string of curse words in Russian were uttered, Nikolai’s head turning to the side to peer back at him, hazed blue orbs pleadingly glanced at him. “ _Mikhail_ ,” he groaned deeply. “Why did you stop?”

Part of him wanted to comfort his pup, but the other part knew that would only lead him to continue his path of destruction in the barracks.

“I want you to count.” Was all Mikhail ordered. He twisted a ring round his finger, knowing it would leave more than a little mark – how he wanted to let everyone know who the silver wolf belonged to – but this would have to do.

There was confusion filling out once clear eyes, mouth opening to question the command, but before any words could flow out into the open air – the unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh echoed in the room. A yelp of pain following.

Another. A sharp intake of breath – the only other sound to follow was a hiss as the hand came down again.

“I said count, _pup_.”

“…четыре…”

“Tsk, from the beginning,” Mikhail’s dominating hand came down with more force than before – dragging out a cry from the submitting Russian.

“один!”

_Slap._

“два!”

If Mikhail had truly been feeling cruel he would have made Nikolai start counting again but in English, knowing full well that the blows were so hard on such sensitive flesh that the silver wolf had lost all concentration on his words.

The blows continued, each earning a number higher than the previous. The Captain did not stop until Nikolai was completely quivering, his legs spread, member soft, and ass covered in marks of crimson from where the ring had pierced flesh.

It was then he noticed the tiny poodle of tears between Nikolai’s shaking palms, one rolling down his cheek and dropping from his chin to join the fallen. Shuddering breathes raking through his entire form.

Standing with a little complaint from his own body, Mikhail ventured into his private bathroom, pulling out a few items of use.

When he returned, he was amazed to find Nikolai in the same position, his body holding out. It almost gave way as Mikhail ran a lukewarm cloth over the beaten area, the youngsters first instinct to try and get away from the incoming pain, but soon stopped as the elder hushed him – running soothing circles along his lower back.

The ridged limbs became undone as he softly massaged out the stiffness in Nikolai’s aching body, pulling him up against his chest, a pang of guilt flaring in Mikhail from the wince that came from his pup as he aided him onto the bed – the paler male laying on his stomach.

Showing such weakness, such vulnerability – it was for Mikhail to witness alone. No one else could ever come close to seeing him so undone.

Soon, he joined his pup, and with little fight, Nikolai was pressed against his chest – a hand running through his hair – drawing a moan and longing sigh.

“If all you wanted was my attention, Nikolai – there are easier ways to get it.” The elder chuckled as he listened to a grumbled huff.

“я всегда хочу твоего внимания,” he mumbled as he buried his head in the crook of the captain’s neck.

Mikhail tried not to laugh at the thought that he had broken his companion to not being able to speak English again. “Always?”

“Always…”

**Author's Note:**

> я всегда хочу твоего внимания - I always want your attention  
> четыре - Four   
> один - One  
> два - Two
> 
> I wanted Nikolai and Mikhail to have a soft moment after the punishment - sue me ._. 
> 
> Ps, don't actually sue me - I'm broke.


End file.
